Portable electronic devices such as, telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, mp3 players, tablet computers, and the like, typically utilize rechargeable batteries as a power source. The batteries are typically recharged by plugging an AC to DC power converter into the portable electronic device and into an AC power wall receptacle or outlet. The AC to DC power converter converts 110 or 120 volt AC power from the wall outlet to low voltage DC power used to charge the batteries.
With the increase in the number of available portable electronic devices, consumers can find themselves with an unpleasant and unsightly tangle of wires, cords, and/or cables for the devices. This is because each of the devices can require a different type of AC to DC converter. In addition to the unsightly appearance, the tangled wires can be unsafe because kinked wires are more susceptible to failure and because it is difficult to identify a particular cable when it is intertwined with other cables.
This problem has led to the introduction of battery charging stations that provide a mechanism for recharging the batteries of multiple personal electronic devices. Such stations can be convenient and useful for eliminating the tangle of wires. However, such stations are inadequate in that they make it difficult to view and/or use the personal electronic devices and/or are not multifunctional. Accordingly, there is a need for improved stations for portable electronic devices that improve visibility and usability of the personal electronic and/or organizes and holds other objects that do not need to be charged such as mail, keys, wallets and the like.